The present invention relates to a dosage dispensing device for filling machines.
In particular, the present invention relates to a dosage dispensing device which is suitable for being associated with filling machines of any kind, such as, for example, bottling machines capable of introducing liquids having any kind of physical chemical characteristics into containers constituted for example by bottles or jars.
Known devices of this type comprise one or more lower nozzles which are normally constituted by a main body having a vertical axis, which is axially hollow and is associable with the respective dosage device, and by a stem which is arranged inside the main body. The inner surface of said main body has a diameter which decreases at least proximate to the lower end of said main body down to a discharge outlet. Said stem is provided with a terminal expansion or shutter and can move, under the action of appropriate actuation means, inside the main body between a position for the opening, and a position for the closure, of the discharge outlet by means of the shutter. The stem is furthermore provided with its own guiding means inside the main body, and the shutter is substantially spherical, whereas the tapered inner surface of the main body is substantially hemispherical. The guiding means are constituted by a plurality of radial pins of the stem which are angularly equidistant around the axis of said stem for its correct guiding.
Said nozzles are connected to the dosage dispensing device, and have the purpose of rapidly introducing the liquid to be bottled into a respective container, without however producing foams or dispersions outside said container. In other words, the nozzle must feed the liquid to the container by already generating a continuous and compact flow from the moment in which it is opened.
The task of the nozzle is however hindered by the fact that it acts, as already mentioned, with liquids having different physical-chemical characteristics, and is it very difficult to configure the nozzle according to the liquid to be bottled or to size it according to the diameter of the filling hole of the container.
The presence of the guiding pins, which is necessary in order to keep the stem axially aligned with the main body, is furthermore the cause of harmful vortices in the liquids which flow past said pins. The forming of vortices in a liquid causes a more intense aeration of said liquid, with the consequent generation of foams which increase the volume of the liquid, which subsequently reduces progressively as the air is released from the liquid.
In order to obviate the described disadvantage without reducing the liquid flow-rate excessively, the use has been provided of meshes arranged downstream of the discharge outlet of the main body.
This has led to a new problem, which consists in the rapid clogging of said meshes, which is particularly remarkable in case of the presence of powders suspended in the liquids.
Another disadvantage of known nozzles is constituted by the difficulty or impossibility of adjusting their flow-rate by varying the position of the shutter.
Currently, it is in fact necessary to intervene mechanically on the main body, replacing its terminal part, which constitutes its discharge outlet, in order to vary the diameter of the output flow.